Sex, Drugs, and Rock & Roll
by Zawa
Summary: Based on the movie "Thirteen," this story follows Evie and Tracey in the downward spiral of teenage life. Rated R for drug use, self destructive violence, language and sexuality - All involving young teens.
1. Prologue

Thirteen  
"It's happening so fast..."

Prologue

"It feels great, doesn't it? I love it..." Evie Zamora purred after inhaling the subtle fumes of the bong lying in front of her. She glanced at Tracy Freeland, her new best friend, sprawled on the floor with a pounding headache.  
  
"God Damn, Evie, what the fuck did you put in there?" Tracy gasped, trying to regain her bearings. She sat up, the world spinning madly in front of her. She looked out of her window, praying her Mom wasn't home. Her house was shaped almost like an L, so she could see everything that was going on in the living room from her bedroom. Once certain they were alone in the house, Tracy relaxed again. She grabbed a beer bottle from on top of her dresser and took a long swig. Evie got up off the chair in front of the mirror and grabbed Tracy's hand.  
  
"C'mon, Trace, we're going out. Put on your best bra, bitch!" Evie squealed and Tracy laughed crudely.

* * *

More to come later! Hope you all like! 


	2. Chapter 1

Thirteen  
Chapter 1  
"It's happening so fast..."

**Disclaimer – I don't own this. Duh. Of course. Because it's a movie. And I didn't write it...? It all belongs to Michael London Productions, Antidote Films, and Working Title Films. **

**Yes, all three of the above. **

**I don't care if I don't need them, Crystal. **

**I feel like it. **

**So BOOYA! **

**GLENN! GLENN GLENN GLENN! ROY! RONNNN!!!  
**

"These aint real...girls, get the hell outta here!" The husky bouncer yelled at Evie and Tracy outside "Club Bangers" while putting their fake ID's into his jacket pocket.

Evie gave Tracy a sly, evil grin and stood in front of the bouncer. She ran her fingers up his brawny chest and beckoned him to lean forward. She stood on her toes as if she was going to whisper in his ears, but Tracy knew Evie. She was probably giving him an ear job. Evie was skilled at those. The man looked up after a moment, and stepped aside, allowing the girls to enter the club. They walked forward, Tracy hopping a bit with a smirk plastered across her face.  
  
"Oh My Gawd, Evie, you fucking slut! You rock!"  
  
"Yeahhh, you could say I have been around the block a time or two!"

The club was your typical raucous place with beer bottles and cigarettes littering the floor and people passed out in the corners. Tracy peered over the balcony railing that separated the dance floor from the bar and squinted through the haze and flashing lights. This place was HOT.  
  
Walking towards the bar, Evie grabbed two Budweiser's off the counter and handed one to Tracy. Evie then started to walk towards a hot group of guys in their early 20's. Tracey turned away and started to walk around, looking for a familiar face. When she got back to the group of guys, Evie was nowhere to be seen. Tracy started to feel dizzy and rested against the wall, when suddenly she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders, and found that there was another tongue in her mouth, besides her own. She shoved the person away, and discovered it was her ex-boyfriend, Javi.

Tracy glared at Javi with disgust and sputtered, "What the FUCK do you think you are doing?! I told you that we are over, Javi, and if you can't get that, balls to you!"

Javi looked at her and grinned. "Oh, Trace, babes, you know you love it...." Javi then moved in closer to Tracy again and reached for the front of her shirt. Tracey saw his hands move and side stepped out of his way.  
  
"You jerk. Get lost, asshole." And with that, Tracy pushed her way through the unruly crowd and into the bathroom. What she saw there made her sick to her stomach and press up against the wall. Evie was sitting on the sink, legs wrapped around a tall, blonde headed guy with too many piercings to imagine. They were making out with such wildness that Tracy was appalled. Evie's shirt was halfway off, and the guy's hands were movie up her bare stomach. Evie suddenly looked up and caught sight of Tracy. She grinned mischievously and hopped off the sink, pulling her shirt down. She linked arms with a wide-mouthed Tracy and walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
